Willst du?
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Macht ist verlockend, besonders für einen Freigeist wie Mairon. Macht ist eine Verführung, die stärker ist als all seine Moralvorstellungen. Und Melkors Stimme lockt süß. [Blutengel - Willst du?]
Teil des 120ers Darkened Days To Come. Details hier: docs DOT google DOT com /document/d/1sTz0Bf-kh84vSvGIUZoZ9h7ilBtBLCXLYTtVQ0fL8E/edit Wünsche sind gern gesehen!

* * *

Mayaronez schlug auf das Metallwerk ein. Sein Gesicht war verbissen, seine Gedanken konzentriert. Er war fest entschlossen, ein Meisterwerk zu schaffen und seinen Meister AƷûlêz zufrieden zu stellen. Dies war schwer, er wusste es, doch er war der ehrgeizigste und fähigste der Schüler. Keiner aus dem Gefolge AƷûlêz' war so geschickt und klug im Umgang mit den Werkstoffen wie Mayaronez.

Der niedere Ayanûz arbeitete zurzeit an einer neuen Metalllegierung, die er zu einer Krone zu Ehren der Herren der Welt schmieden wollte. Er liebte alles, was mit dem Schmieden zu tun hatte, das Tüfteln und Planen und ausprobieren. Doch vor allem schlug sein Herz für die Verarbeitung an sich, dem höchst inspirierenden und von Kraft und Macht durchströmten Schaffungsprozess.

Über dem Fauchen des Blasebalgs und der Hitze der Esse merkte er nicht, wie die Zeit verstrich. Sein Werk nahm unter dem Geschick seiner Hände immer mehr Gestalt an. Hier und da noch einige Verfeinerungen, ein letztes Mal nachgeschliffen, einen kleinen Makel verbessern.

Stolz hielt er sein neues Meisterwerk hoch. Die Krone war juwelenbesetzt und brach hervorragend das Licht in der Werkstatt. Zwar bedurften die Mächte der Welt keines Lichts, um ihrer Umgebung gewahr zu werden, denn noch gab es keinerlei natürliche Lichtquellen in der Welt, doch ihre Diener bedurften des Lichts durchaus. Mayaronez liebte es daher umso mehr, mit Licht und Schatten zu spielen.

So vertieft war er in seine Arbeit gewesen, dass er schon seit geraumer Zeit von Meister AƷûlêz beobachtet worden war, ohne es zu bemerken. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und verneigte sich.

Der Meister lächelte milde und trat näher. Dann streckte er die Hand aus. „Zeige mir, was du erschaffen hast", bat er.

Gehorsam überreichte Mayaronez die Krone, obgleich sie eine Überraschung hätte werden sollen. Kritisch beäugte AƷûlêz das Stück von allen Seiten und mithilfe der verschiedenen Lichter der Werkstatt. Er setzte sie sogar probeweise einmal auf. Dann reichte er sie zurück. Dankend nahm Mayaronez sein Kunstwerk entgegen.

„Ein wunderbares Stück", lobte der Meister. „Du hast sehr fein und genau gearbeitet. Dein Stil ist sehr charakteristisch und kommt hier wunderbar zur Geltung. Auch wie du mit dem Material umgegangen bist, ist sehr lobenswert."

Mayaronez platze beinahe vor Stolz über das, wie er fand, durchaus sehr angebrachte Lob. Er hatte auch nichts Anderes erwartet. Auch er war sehr stolz auf das, was er geschaffen hatte, sein seit langem bestes Stück.

„Jedoch", dämpfte AƷûlêz die Euphorie seines Schülers, „sollte unser Hauptaugenmerk momentan auf der Schaffung von Kriegsmaterial liegen. Noch immer ist Mêlekorez eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung und die Welt noch nicht eingerichtet für die Kinder des Einen. Zwar sehen unsere Herrinnen und ihre Dienerinnen ebenso stets gern schmückendes Werk, doch ist dies nicht unser größtes Bedürfnis momentan."

Er reichte die Krone zurück und klopfte seinem Schüler auf die Schulter. „Dennoch ist das eine gute Arbeit. Behalte sie und präsentiere sie zu gegebener Zeit, wenn du das wünscht. Widme dich nun jedoch praktischeren Dingen."

Mayaronez nahm Haltung an. „Wie Ihr wünscht", beeilte er sich zu sagen und verbarg seine Enttäuschung. Für ihn war nichts anderes als Perfektion akzeptabel, und diese Krone war nicht perfekt.

Als AƷûlêz gegangen war, behielt Mayaronez die Krone noch eine Weile in der Hand und überlegte, was er damit machen sollte. Dann warf er sie in die Esse. Nutzloser Tand.

Sodann begab er sich in einen kleinen Nebenraum, im welchem er stets seine Pläne für neue Projekte anfertigte, und machte sich an die Arbeit für ein neues Werk. Eifrig bemühte er seinen ehrgeizigen und kreativen Geist und sammelte neue Ideen. Hastig kratzte die Feder über das Pergament und füllte es mit Notizen und Skizzen.

Etwas für den Krieg Nützliches hatte der Meister gesagt. Was aber war nützlich gegen solch einen mächtigen Geist wie Mêlekorez? Er stand allein gegen die Herren der Welt und konnte sich doch behaupten. Mayaronez kam nicht umhin, ihn dafür zu bewundern. Er fragte sich, wie jener, der in Macht ersteht, zu solchen Taten fähig war. Dieser Tage war das Land stets in Aufruhr. Schichteten die Herren der Welt Berge auf, stieß Mêlekorez sie wieder um, füllten sie Meere, goss er sie wieder aus. Es waren unruhige Zeiten gleich zu Beginn des Gesichts, welches sie in den Hallen des Einen erblickt hatten.

Sehende Steine. Ein Begriff, der Mayaronez plötzlich in den Sinn kam. Gab es eine Möglichkeit, wie sie die Taten des Schwarzen vorhersehen konnten? Der Gedanke gefiel ihm, er sollte ihn weiter verfolgen.

Gleichzeitig bemerkte er auch, wie die Zeit vorangeschritten war. Es war spät, er sollte sich ausruhen, obgleich sein Geist noch immer rege mit dieser neuen Idee beschäftigt war. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, sich von seiner Arbeit zu trennen, aber auch ein Geist wie er, beinahe ebenso mächtig wie die Herren selbst, kannte die Erschöpfung. Seine Kräfte waren nicht unerschöpflich.

Er erhob und streckte sich. Es war an der Zeit, dass er für eine Weile pausierte. Also sammelte er seine Notizen ein und verließ seine Werkstätte.

Um diese Zeit war niemand mehr aus des Meisters Haushalt munter, und so wähnte er sich allein auf den Gängen der Werkstatt, welche zugleich das Heim von AƷûlêz' Hausvolk war. Mayaronez genoss die Stille, denn so konnte er am besten arbeiten. Er brauchte keinen der anderen unfähigen Schüler an seiner Seite, denn keiner von ihnen konnte ihm das Wasser reichen.

„Willst du?", hörte er mit einem Male eine Stimme hinter sich wispern.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass doch noch jemand munter war. Doch da war niemand. Da ging ihm auf, dass die Stimme in seinem Kopf erklungen war.

„Willst du an meiner Seite stehen?"

Da war sie wieder, die Stimme! Sie war real, da war er sich sicher, und sie war eindeutig in seinem Kopf erklungen. Aber woher kam sie und was wollte sie ihm sagen?

Unsicher blickte er sich um, als könnte er doch einen Verursacher dieses Spuks ausmachen. Ob sich irgendwer einen bösen Streich erlaubt hatte? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er diese Stimme schon einmal gehört hatte. Dunkel meinte er sie während der großen Musik vernommen zu haben, aber sicher war er sich nicht.

Er beschloss vorerst, die Stimme zu ignorieren, und seiner Wege zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich nur irgendeiner der anderen Schüler einen Streich erlaubt.

Heute lief er einen anderen Weg, als er sonst gegangen wäre. Ob dies Zufall oder Schicksal war, wusste er auch viele Zeitalter später nicht zu sagen. Die leisen Stimmen hätte er dennoch beinahe überhört.

Sie drangen aus einer der Kammern mit den Brennöfen und gingen fast völlig im Fauchen der Feuer unter. Mehr durch Glück als durch genaues Hinhören nahm Mayaronez sie dennoch war. Erst zögerte er, dann jedoch trat er näher und lugte durch einen Spalt in der Tür in den Raum hinein.

Eine Handvoll vermummter Gestalten stand dort im Kreis und beredete etwas miteinander, Mayaronez konnte sie nicht erkennen, da sie ihre Hüllen komplett verbargen, vielleicht sogar unter den Gewändern gar keine spezifische Form trugen. Warum verbargen sie sich so geheimnisvoll? Hatten sie etwas zu verbergen?

„Der Meister will alles so genau wie möglich wissen", sagte eine der Gestalten. „Nichts darf ihm verborgen bleiben. Dies ist wichtig für seine großen Pläne."

„Wir gehen ein großes Risiko ein, wenn er dies von uns verlangt", gab eine weitere Stimme zu bedenken.

„Er weiß das und er wird es uns entsprechend entlohnen", sagte die erste Stimme. „Große Macht wird uns beschert werden, alles, was wir uns je erträumt hatten. Weit mehr als das, was AƷûlêz uns bieten kann."

„AƷûlêz ist der Geschickteste der Herren", sagte ein Dritter.

„Doch nicht so sehr wie ER", hielt die erste Stimme dagegen.

Da erst ging Mayaronez auf, dass sie über Mêlekorez sprachen. Ihm wurde eisig kalt, als er verstand, was er hier vor sich hatte: einen Zirkel von Verrätern und Überläufern, die in AƷûlêz' Reihen für dein Feind spionierten. Zu seinem eigenen Schrecken schockierte diese Erkenntnis ihn jedoch weit weniger, als sie seiner Meinung nach eigentlich sollte. Stattdessen verspürte er, nachdem der anfängliche Schrecken verflogen war, sogar Neugierde.

Was bot Mêlekorez, wenn er Schüler des Meisters verführte und auf seine Seite brachte? Es musste sehr viel sein, in der Tat. Plötzlich packte ihn Verlangen, mehr darüber zu erfahren. Neues Wissen war unwiderstehlich für ihn. Was er hier wohl lernen konnte?

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Folgen seines Handelns zu verschwenden, trat er selbstbewussten Schrittes in den Raum hinein. Schlagartig verstummte die konspirative Runde der Spione und fuhr geschlossen zu ihm herum.

„Mayaronez!", stieß einer erschrocken aus.

Sein Name war freilich unter allen Schülern AƷûlêz' bekannt. Jeder wusste, dass er der Liebling des Meisters war und man ihn mit fast ebensolchen Respekt behandeln sollte wie AƷûlêz höchstselbst. So war er auch hier eine Respektperson, obgleich er soeben einen Hochverrat aufgedeckt hatte.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte er, jedoch rein obligatorisch. „Ihr spracht vom Feind."

Einer der Verräter fasste sich ein Herz und trat vor. „Und Ihr klingt recht interessiert an dem, was wir besprachen", sagte er gerade heraus.

Das warf den Mächtigeren aus der Bahn. Mit solcher Direktheit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ebenso nicht, dass er solch eine Frage bejahen würde. Für eine Weile schwieg er und sann über seine Antwort nach.

„Was bietet der Feind, dass ihr die Seiten gewechselt habt?", fragte er schließlich.

„Macht", lautete die schlichte Antwort. „Unbeschreibliche Macht und grenzenloses Wissen, einen Anteil an dessen, welches der Meister besitzt. Viel mehr, als AƷûlêz jemals besitzen könnte, er, welcher an die Gesetze des Einen gebunden ist und beschränkende Moralvorstellungen besitzt. Mêlekorez aber bedient sich weit dunklerer Künste, er tut, was er für notwendig hält, ohne sich mit Lappalien wie selbst gesetzten Grenzen und Gesetzen einzuschränken. Bei ihm könnt Ihr sein, was Ihr schon immer sein wolltet."

Mayaronez schwieg, doch tat er nicht, was er hätte tun müssen: die Verräter verraten und sie dem Meister ausliefern. Stattdessen verharrte er in Stille und lauschte den verlockenden Worten des Anderen. Ja, sie waren verlockend, er konnte es nicht leugnen. Bereits breiteten sich vor seinem inneren Auge Visionen aus, in welchen er den Meister bei weitem übertraf, vielleicht sogar an Mânawenûz heranreichte.

„Ihr scheint interessiert zu sein", sagte der Andere. „Ich sehe es in Euren Augen, in Eurem Geist. Legt Eure Bedenken beiseite, vergesst Eure Sorgen und überlegt es Euch gut."

Noch immer waren die Bedenken stark in Mayaronez.

„Nur du und ich gemeinsam unbeschreibliche Macht."

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. Erneut sprach die Stimme zu ihm. Und jetzt ging ihm auch auf, woher er diese Stimme kannte: es war die Mêlekorez, wie er sie bereits während des großen Liedes vernommen hatte. Über welch weite Entfernungen der Schwarze mit ihm in Verbindung treten konnte! Er war zutiefst erstaunt und auch beeindruckt.

„Seht Ihr."

Mayaronez meinte ein Schmunzeln aus der Stimme herauszuhören.

„Unser Meister ist mächtig", fuhr sein Gegenüber fort. „An Euch hegt er ein besonderes Interesse, denn er hörte bereits von Eurem Geschick. Ihr solltet darüber nachdenken."

Mayaronez glaubte die Antwort bereits zu kennen, dennoch fragte er nach. „Worüber soll ich nachdenken?"

„Unserem Zirkel beizutreten und dem Meister zu dienen – dem _wahren_ Meister."

Mayaronez schwieg.

„Ich sehe, Ihr zögert", sagte sein unbekanntes Gegenüber. „Das verstehe ich. Auch mir erschien dieser Schritt zunächst ungeheuerlich, doch am Ende erkannte auch ich die Vorzüge dessen. Denkt darüber nach und trefft uns dann wieder."

Langsam nickte Mayaronez. „Wann weiß ich, dass ich Euch wieder treffe?"

„Ihr werdet es wissen." Mit diesen Worten legte der Unbekannte mitsamt seinen Kumpanen seine physische Gestalt ab und entschwand.

„Du kannst nicht leben ohne mich", wisperte erneut Mêlekorez Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Mein schwarzes Herz schlägt nur für dich. Wir sind vereint in alle Ewigkeit, mein dunkler Engel im weißen Kleid."

„Erst wenn der Tod uns scheidet, ist es vorbei", hauchte Mayaronez als Antwort. Erst da ging ihm auf, was er da soeben gesagt hatte. Hatte er seine Entscheidung also so rasch getroffen? Nein, aber er war kurz davor, dies zu tun. Mit welch Leichtigkeit er doch bereit war, alles zu verraten, wofür er bisher existiert hatte, und er war nicht einmal erschrocken darüber.

Grübelnd ging er von dannen.

In der nächsten Zeit dachte er viel über das nach, was geschehen war, und vernachlässigte sogar seine Arbeiten dafür. Er konnte sich vorstellen, warum der Schwarze so interessiert an ihm war, und dieses Interesse beruhte durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeiten. Es stimmte: Bei Meister AƷûlêz hatte er gelernt, was er lernen konnte, und das in kürzester Zeit. Doch noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, nicht alles zu wissen und zu können, was möglich wäre.

Natürlich bemerkte der Meister die Veränderung im Verhalten seines Meisterschülers, und stellte ihn zur Rede.

„Sprich also", sagte er. „Was beschäftigt dich?"

„Die Aufgabe, die Ihr mir stelltet", log Mayaronez. „Kriegsmaterial zu entwerfen für Mächte, die die Welt mit ihrem Willen formen können, scheint mir auf den ersten Blick widersinnig, weshalb ich den tieferen Gedanken in Eurer Aufgabe suche, ehe ich planen kann, was gebraucht wird."

AƷûlêz nickte anerkennend. „Dies sind kluge und berechtigte Gedankengänge. Doch halte dich nicht zu viel mit Denken auf, sondern mache dich auch alsbald an dein Werk. Der Feind schläft nicht."

Mayaronez dunkle Augen blitzen auf, als der Meister Mêlekorez erwähnte. Doch AƷûlêz schien es nicht zu bemerken und ließ seinen Schüler vorerst wieder allein.

Bald auch trafen sich wieder die Verräter. Er wusste nicht, woher dieses Wissen in seinem Geist erschien, es war einfach da. In all der Zeit hatte er nicht herausfinden können, welcher der anderen Schüler zu diesem Zirkel gehörte. Es könnte prinzipiell jeder sein. Ebenso hatte auch Mêlekorez nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen.

Er wurde nach seiner Entscheidung gefragt und er sagte, dass er sich noch nicht festgelegt hatte. Insgeheim fragte er sich allerdings, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er ablehnte, selbst zu einem Verräter zu werden. Wenn es nicht schon Verrat war, von diesem Zirkel zu wissen und doch nichts gegen ihn zu unternehmen.

Dieses Mal erhielt er einen tieferen Einblick in das Tun des Zirkels und einen, wie sie es nannten, Vorgeschmack auf das, was ihn erwarten konnte, würde er sich Mêlekorez als würdig erweisen. Es war wie eine Erleuchtung für Mayaronez. Plötzlich taten sich ihm völlig neue Welten auf, bisher nur schemenhaft am Horizont erkennbare Möglichkeiten und grenzenloses Wissen. Und dies sei nur die Spitze des Eisberges, wurde ihm gesagt.

Beinahe hätte er seine Einwilligung nicht noch einmal überdacht, doch konnte er sich gerade noch einmal zurückhalten und seine Euphorie dämpfen.

„Worin genau liegt das Interesse Mêlekorez' in mir?", wollte er daher wissen. „Was kann ich ihm geben, was er, welcher der Mächtigste von uns allen ist, noch nicht besitzt?"

„Ihr seid der Geschickteste und Fähigste der geringeren Geister", sagte sein Gegenüber. „Beinahe ebenso mächtig wie die Herren höchstselbst. Ihr könnt Dinge vollbringen, die weit über dem Können der meisten von uns liegen. Solch ein Diener ist für den Herrn von großem Nutzen. Ihr könnt es rasch weit bringen in seinen Diensten."

In diesem Moment ging Mayaronez eines auf: Er hatte seine Entscheidung schon während der ersten Begegnung mit diesem Zirkel getroffen. Seine moralischen Bedenken waren nur schwache Vorwände, um die Bequemlichkeit seiner momentanen Stellung im Gefolge AƷûlêz' nicht verlassen zu müssen. Wenn er es jedoch recht bedachte, würden weit größere Vorzüge auf ihn warten, würde er diesen enormen Schritt wagen.

„Was muss ich tun?"

Er meinte sein Gegenüber leise lachen zu hören.

Es schienen ihm lediglich Momente vergangen zu sein, bis er sich in der Schwarzen Festung des Feindes wiederfand, obgleich eine lange Zeit vergangen war, in welcher er offiziell Feldforschungen für seine neuesten Arbeiten anstellen wollte. Zahlreiche finstere Geister verfolgten sein Kommen mit argwöhnischen Blicken und feindseligen Gedanken, doch sie alle wurden von Mêlekorez bindenden Worten zurückgehalten.

Er strahlte möglichst große Zuversicht aus, als er vor den Thron des Dunklen trat und niederkniete. „Ihr riefet mich und hier bin ich", sagte er mit geneigtem Haupt. „Ich höre, was Ihr von mir erwünscht."

„Deine Dienste", sagte Mêlekorez mit einer Stimme so dunkel wie die Schwärze, die die Welt zu Anbeginn der Zeit noch umfangen hielt. „Dein Wissen und Können reicht weit über das der meisten meiner Diener hinaus. Wir beide können voneinander profitieren und viel voneinander lernen."

„Dies wurde mir bereits gesagt", bestätigte Mayaronez. „Doch welche Gegenleistung erwartet Ihr?"

„Ich sehe in dein Herz und finde es fast ebenso schwarz wie meines", sagte der Dunkle. „Voller Gier und Egoismus. Du arbeitest ebenso lediglich auf deine eigenen Ziele hin. Doch zufällig decken diese sich mit meinen. Arbeite für mich und werde reich entlohnt. Enttäusche mich und es wird dir übel ergehen. Ich verlange von dir, dass du meine Augen und meine Ohren unter meinen Feinden bist. Auch wenn ich vieles sehe, was in der Welt vor sich geht, so kann meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht überall zugleich sein. Und der Arm meiner Feinde ist lang. Schwäche sie im Geheimen und stärke mich und du wirst bekommen, wonach es dich verlangt."

Mayaronez lächelte verschlagen, während ein böses Funkeln in seine Augen trat. „Nur allzu gerne werde ich für Euren Ruhm arbeiten", schwor er. „Auf ewig."


End file.
